


44. I'll watch the stars go out

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: As the stars are going outAnd this stage is full of nothingAnd the friends have all but goneFor my life, my God, I'm singingWe'll take our hearts outsideLeave our lives behindI'll watch the stars go out
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: Все песни только о любви [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 1





	44. I'll watch the stars go out

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

– Тебе никогда не хотелось бросить всё и сбежать к чертям? 

У Стивена был тяжёлый день, хреновый год и так себе сезон, поэтому он не следил за словами, и Хаби напротив него молча поднял брови. На его лице был так красноречиво написан ответ, что Стив рассмеялся:

– Конечно, ты же и сбежал. 

Не укор – констатация факта. Стивен давно отгоревал своё, пройдя через все стадии принятия проблемы, и никакой психотерапевт не понадобился. Так, примерно ящик виски, лучшие песни Coldplay и ангельское терпение друзей. 

– Я и сбежал, – эхом откликнулся Хаби, снова разворачивая вчерашнюю газету, которую не успел дочитать, заговорившись со Стивеном до утра. Через миг из-за шуршащей бумаги донеслось: – Но вернулся ведь. 

И правда – вернулся однажды в межсезонье, взял Стивена за грудки, чтобы высказать ему всё, что накопилось. А потом просто взял – прямо на комоде у двери, и жаловался ещё три дня на содранные о резную ручку колени, а у Стивена поясницу сводило потом неделю. 

– Стареем, – сказал он, подливая себе чай в кружку. 

– За себя говори.

– Говорю, – хмуро отозвался Стивен и поёжился: светало, и на небе пропадали последние звёзды, а на перилах балкона оседала роса. – Мы были звёздами этого города…

– Всех городов, – снова донеслось из-за газеты.

– А теперь мы с тобой никто.

– За себя говори, – повторил Хаби, предельно аккуратно сложил газету и придавил её графином с апельсиновым соком. Он посмотрел на Стивена через стол – слишком серьёзный взгляд для человека, у которого под ключицей в вырезе надетого на голое тело халата наливался алым засос. – Мы ещё сыграем с тобой в Лиге Чемпионов. 

– Жаль, не на одной стороне, – Стивен вздохнул и протянул через стол руку, за которую Хаби ухватился не глядя. Пальцы у него были холодные – испанской крови было неуютно под сырым ливерпульским небом. – Не сбеги опять только.

Хаби усмехнулся – тепло и открыто, как не делал уже давно. Он крепче сжал ладонь Стивена, поглаживая линию любви подушечками пальцев, и пообещал:

– Я всегда буду возвращаться только к тебе. 

Стив прикрыл глаза – Хаби говорил так, что он был готов вскрыть грудную клетку ножом для масла и положить своё сердце ему под ноги. 

– Буду ждать, – буркнул он, пряча за притворным ворчанием свои чувства, и поднял голову. 

Над ними в небе последняя звезда утонула в розовых лучах рассвета.


End file.
